Various modern applications may use arrays of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to achieve increased bandwidth without an appreciable increase in power consumption. Some arrays of analog-to-digital converters may be time interleaved forming a time-interleaved analog-to-digital converter (TIADC). For example, two or more ADCs having a defined clocking relationship may simultaneously sample an input signal and produce a combined output signal. The combined output signal of a set of interleaved ADCs results in a sampling bandwidth that is a multiple of the sampling bandwidths of the individual ADCs. The effective sampling rate can be increased by a factor that is equal to the number of ADCs implemented. For example, two equivalent time-interleaved ADCs may have a combined sampling bandwidth that is twice the sample rate of the individual ADCs.
In many product sectors (e.g., industrial, commercial, aerospace, wireless, computing) TIADCs may offer specific advantages. For example, in the aerospace industry TIADCs may be implemented in various communication systems, video surveillance, or high-frequency location systems. In various communication systems, engineering design teams may be challenged to increase analog-to-digital sampling rates and accordingly, may be forced into some form of TIADC solution to support, for example, backhaul modems and high speed remote radio heads in wireless network communications.